Magic Mirror
by Kotori Reizuko
Summary: "Yo! Namaku Kagamine Len!" anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kagamine Rin! Sa-salam kenal!" ucapku gugup. "Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu!" serunya tersenyum. "He!" / Didalem ada typo lagi (?)


Magic Mirror

_Di dunia yang penuh kesepian ini... aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap cermin tua.  
Andai saja dari dalam cermin itu muncul seseorang yang bisa menemaniku.  
Tapi itu... hanya khayalan..._

**Magic Mirror by Flash Mag - Zu  
Inspirasi dari lagu Kagamine Rin – Magic Mirror  
(c) to Vocaloid owner  
Warning: abal, typo(s),OOC, bahasa aneh, dll.  
Genre: Slice of Life, Drama, Fantasy  
Rate: T  
RnR please (´ω`)/ Don't like don't read  
All are Rin POV**

_Khayalan..._

_Kupikir itu hanyalah khayalan._

_Tapi hal itu memang terjadi..._

_Di sebuah cermin yang sangat tua. Tiba-tiba saja pantulan seorang anak laki-laki muncul. Dia berjalan dan keluar dari cermin itu._

_Apa ini yang disebut kejaiban?_

"Yo! Namaku Kagamine Len!" anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kagamine Rin! Sa-salam kenal!" ucapku gugup.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu!" serunya tersenyum.

"He?!"

Dia... teman pertamaku...

* * *

"Yo! Salam kenal! Namaku Kagamine Len!" Len memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut bersekolah denganku.

Apakah hari ini... akan berbeda dari hari kemarin?

**[Istirahat]**

"Kupikir biasanya murid-murid pergi keluar kelas saat istirahat." Len berdiri di sebelahku yang sedang duduk di bangkuku.

"Eh... aku tidak tahu," jawabku singkat. Aku menatap lapangan. Disana banyak anak yang berlari, mengobrol dan tertawa. Aku ingin seperti mereka... tapi aku tidak bisa!

"Kau ingin seperti anak-anak di lapangan itu kan? Ayo pergi ke lapangan!" Len menarik tanganku dan berlari.

.

.

.

"Nah. Rin biar kuceritakan sesuatu!" sekarang aku dan Len duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil memakan crepes.

Sebelumnya aku belum pernah keluar kelas saat istirahat...

Sepertinya hari ini akan berbeda...

"Cerita apa?" tanyaku.

"Ada seorang anak. Dia ingin membeli sebuah robot mainan dengan memakai uang mainan."

"He?" tanyaku penasaran.

"'Mbak! Aku mau beli robot mainan itu!' ucap Anak itu. Mbak mbak(?) penjaga toko mainan itu pun memberinya sebuah robot mainan. 'Harganya 150.000' ucap Mbak itu. 'Nih' Anak itu memberi Mbak itu uang mainan 100.000 dan 50.000. 'Loh ini kan uang mainan Dek? Gak bisa dipake beli barang.' Ucap Mbak itu. 'Kan robotnya juga mainan. Kalau robot beneran baru uangnya beneran' Anak itu berkata polos."

"Ahaha! Kau ini ada-ada saja."

Apa barusan... aku tertawa?

"Hihihi."

.

.

.

Bel tanda jam istirahat sudah selesai berbunyi. Yap aku dan Len kembali ke kelas. Hari ini... rasanya aku merasa lebih semangat dan ceria.

* * *

"Ayo! Rin! Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga kan? Kau membawa baju olahraga kan?" tanya Masumi yang sudah memakai baju olahraga.

"Eh? Aku..."

"Sudah cepat ganti bajumu!" seru Len. Aku mengangguk menuruti perintahnya.

* * *

Sekarang aku dan Len berada di lapangan. Kali ini adalah praktek basket... olahraga yang paling tidak bisa kukuasai. Ya walau semua olahraga tidak pernah bisa kukuasai~

Len bergabung dengan anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki melakukan praktek terlebih dahulu daripada anak perempuan.

Aku sendiri lagi.

Aku menjauh ke belakang melihat punggung anak-anak perempuan yang bahkan tidak kukenal namanya. Mereka sedang asyik berlatih memasukkan bola basket ke ring.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut biru twintail mendekatiku, sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa bermain basket.

"Hai!" anak itu tersenyum. Aku ingin membalas, tapi...

"Miku! Ayo coba lagi!" teman anak itu –yang ternyata bernama Miku- berseru sambil menarik tangan Miku dan menyuruhnya mencoba untuk memasukkan bola basket ke ring.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa!"

"Bisa! Ayo coba lagi!" teman Miku memaksa.

Miku pun mencoba lagi memasukkan bola basket di tangannya ke ring, dan ... masuk!

Yah, dia tidak sama denganku...

Andai aku mempunyai teman seperti Miku, yang memaksaku untuk mencoba memasukkan bola basket ke ring...

* * *

Sekarang giliran anak perempuan untuk praktek. Setiap orang memiliki pasangan untuk praktek. Yang satu melempar ke ring, yang satunya lagi melempar bolanya ke yang melempar ke ring. Dan bergantian. Setiap orang memiliki kesempatan untuk melempar bola selama 5 kali.

"Kagamine Rin." Yuuma-sensei(guru olahraga) memanggilku. Aku berpasangan dengan Miku, ternyata marganya Hatsune.

Miku berhasil memasukkan bola selama 2 kali. Hebat...

"Sekarang giliran Kagamine yang melempar. Lily, maju!" seru Yuuma-sensei.

Aku melempar sebisaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berhasil. Sementara Lily yang menjadi pasanganku menatapku seperti mengatakan 'dasar payah!'.

Sakit...

.

.

.

Sekarang praktek sudah selesai, tapi murid yang belum berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring harus terus mencoba sampai berhasil. Dan murid itu hanya aku seorang...

"Yo! Rin!" Len mendekatiku. Semua orang sudah pergi ke kelas, hanya aku dan Len siswa kelas 2-A yang berada di lapangan. Sebenarnya bel tanda pergantian jam belajar belum berbunyi, tapi biasanya anak-anak memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengganti baju.

Aku terus melempar bola ke ring. Sementara Yuuma-sensei menatapku bosan.

"Perhatikan ini!" Len memperagakan cara melempar dengan benar.

"Coba lagi!" seru Len. Aku menurutinya dan mencoba melempar lagi. Hampir masuk!

"Arahkan ke kotak itu!" seru Len lagi. Aku fokus ke kotak yang mengelilingi ring. Melempar bolanya lagi...

Masuk! Cubit aku!

"Bisa kan? Nah ganti bajumu sana!" seru Len. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya sejak tadi. Tapi dia turun lagi ke lapangan untuk menemaniku.

"Terima kasih!" aku segera menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju.

* * *

Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah. Aku dan Len keluar kelas.

"Ayo ke kantin dulu!"

"Ta-tapi."

"Sudah... aku traktir kau es loli!" Len tersenyum sambil menarik tanganku dan berjalan ke kantin...

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tahu betapa manisnya es loli saat dimakan saat pulang sekolah bersama teman...

"Rin kau kesusahan mengerjakan PR? Kerjakan bersama yuk?" seru Len sambil mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengerjakan PR bersama teman.

* * *

**[Esoknya di sekolah]**

"Rin! Kenalkan ini Hatsune Miku!" seru Len. Di sampingnya berdiri anak perempuan yang kemarin... Miku.

"Salam kenal! Mmm.. maaf kemarin aku tidak membalas sapaanmu," aku tersenyum.

Teman anak perempuan pertama...

* * *

Yap. Semenjak ada Len aku menjadi anak yang ceria. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai cukup banyak teman. Aku juga sudah lumayan pandai dalam olahraga. Terima kasih Len.

* * *

"Sekarang. Semua permohonanmu sudah terkabulkan bukan? Ini saatnya untukku pergi lagi." ... ?

"Ta-."

"Ssst. Di balik cermin itu adalah kebalikan dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan semua yang kau berikan padaku dan berterima kasih padamu. Senyuman, tangisan dan tawamu tidak akan kulupakan... jadi janganlah lupakan aku." Len berjalan masuk ke dalam cermin... dan menghilang.

Aku menitikkan air mataku...

Terima kasih Len, kau sudah menjadi teman pertamaku.  
Terima kasih Len, kau sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal.  
Terima kasih Len, kau sudah mencarikanku teman.  
Terima kasih Len... kau sudah mengabulkan permohonanku...  
Tapi... aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi nanti. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu, walaupun kau tak bisa mengabulkan permohonanku.

Aku akan terus membersihkan cermin tua ini. Menunggumu, dan berharap bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi.

Aku tidak akan melupakanmu... Kagamine Len.

"Miku... kau ingat Len?"

"Len? Siapa dia?"

**End :D**

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini, maafkan Zu kalau tidak memuaskan. Maklum lah, Zu masih newbie :3**

**Tolong reviewnya ya ^^  
Gunakanlah bahasa yang halus dan baik dalam mereview :33**


End file.
